<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И прежним я уже не стану by Billy_Dietrich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535013">И прежним я уже не стану</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich'>Billy_Dietrich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, John Finds Out, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как к Джону приходит постепенное — и ужасное — осознание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И прежним я уже не стану</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604835">half the man i used to be</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux">dollylux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Странно это — впервые почувствовать, как от твоего ребёнка пахнет сексом.</p><p>Джон помнит Дина маленьким розовым младенцем, плачущим и попискивающим в руках матери на кушетке в роддоме, — поэтому сейчас, когда он видит <em>такого</em> Дина, у него лёгкий диссонанс. Дину двадцать, он расслабленно, вразвалочку подходит к отцу, который стоит у подъездной дорожки напротив арендованного ими задрипанного дома и копается под капотом Импалы, — и от Дина несёт так, словно он только что вылез из кровати какой-то шлюхи.</p><p>Джон окидывает его взглядом, вздёргивает бровь, не в силах сдержать кривоватой улыбки.</p><p>— Хреново выглядишь, — сообщает он старшему сыну, хотя блеск в глазах, за которым кроется гордость, совершенно точно говорит об обратном.</p><p>Дин заливается краской, — Джону нечасто доводится видеть, чтобы его мальчик, обычно такой самоуверенный, краснел, — теребит и без того растянутый ворот футболки, а потом, неловко кашлянув, встаёт рядом с Джоном.</p><p>— Э-э… ну да, — коротко говорит он, наклоняясь вперёд и с прищуром вглядываясь во внутренности машины: ему явно не хочется развивать эту тему.</p><p>Вместо того чтобы отправить его в душ, прочитать лекцию о защищённом сексе или посоветовать вести себя с этой девочкой — кем бы она ни была — по-джентльменски, Джон качает головой и с улыбкой вручает Дину гаечный ключ.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы не сильно шумели, — говорит он, вытирая руки замызганной тряпкой из заднего кармана джинсов, которые через пару месяцев перейдут к Дину. — А то вроде Сэм вчера ночью не выспался.</p><p>— Он дрыхнет как убитый, — отвечает Дин и, пряча лицо, склоняется над двигателем. — Уж поверь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Господи боже, Дин! — восклицает Джон. Отвлекается от томатного соуса, который помешивал в кастрюльке на плите, и сверлит взглядом яркую отметину у сына на горле. — Твоя девушка что, вампирша?</p><p>Сэм отрывается от домашней работы, одним движением головы смахивает лезущие в глаза длинные растрёпанные волосы. Ухмыляется, когда Дин с удивлённо-испуганным выражением лица прихлопывает ладонью компрометирующий засос.</p><p>— Или суккуб, — вставляет Сэм. Он сидит на расшатанном стуле, спутавшись в конечностях, словно новорождённый жеребёнок, и болтает ногой над грязной плиткой, которой выложен пол. Откровенно злой взгляд Дина он встречает сияющей улыбкой.</p><p>— Хорош уже, а? — бормочет Дин, бросает ключи на столик и тянется за запечатанной упаковкой спагетти.</p><p>«Подростки», — с улыбкой думает Джон. Удовлетворённо покачивая головой, он сжимает деревянную ложку в натруженных пальцах и продолжает помешивать соус.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Бо́льшую часть субботы он проводит в библиотеке, решив устроить мальчикам перерыв не только от школы, но и от охоты, то есть просто не взяв их с собой. Несколько часов, потраченных на изучение местной хроники и старых газет, не дают абсолютно никаких результатов, и по дороге домой его занимают мысли исключительно об упаковке из шести бутылок пива, которую он несёт в руке, матче Джейхокс против Бейлора и пицце — он попросит Дина заказать.</p><p>Когда он вваливается в дом, Сэм сидит с ярко-розовым румянцем на скулах и как-то чересчур усердно читает книгу. Джон невольно замирает, рассматривая младшего сына — шестнадцатилетнего тонкого мальчика, раскинувшегося в старом горчично-жёлтом кресле у дивана.</p><p>Когда ему действительно есть чего стыдиться, у Сэма плохо получается выглядеть невинным.</p><p>— Сэмми? — решив рискнуть, всё-таки окликает его Джон и запирает замок. Из-за чуть приоткрытой двери в ванную доносится шум воды.</p><p>— Привет, пап. — Сэм не сразу, только дочитав предложение, отрывается от книги. Взгляд у него скучающий, что совершенно не вяжется с двумя пятнами румянца на щеках. — Как успехи?</p><p>Джон со вздохом сгружает ключи и пиво на журнальный столик. Берёт одну бутылку, открывает и только после этого падает на диван.</p><p>— Хреново, — отвечает он. С прикрытыми веками делает первый большой глоток пива. Взял по скидке: пришлось выбирать между дорогим «Миллером» и ужином, а паста по-винчестеровски кончилась ещё вчера. — Ничего не нашёл.</p><p>— Пока тебя не было, Дин позвонил дяде Бобби. Он сказал, что сегодня вечером перезвонит. — Голос у Сэма какой-то весёлый, прямо-таки подозрительно бодрый. Джон приоткрывает один глаз и с прищуром, внимательно смотрит на сына.</p><p>— Чем сегодня занимался? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Стиркой, — пожимает плечами Сэм, утыкаясь обратно в книгу. — Потом дописал сочинение по «Отелло», сходил на пробежку. Скучный день, короче.</p><p>Пробежка, значит. По крайней мере, это объясняет покрасневшее лицо.</p><p>— Хм, — отвечает Джон. И только тут до него доходит, <em>во что</em> одет Сэм: длинные, достающие почти до костлявых коленок белые гетры с красными полосами, как у футболистов, и спортивные шорты — настолько короткие, что их почти не видно под старой футболкой Дина с принтом «Cheap Trick»¹, у которой Сэм отпорол ворот и которая сейчас свободно свисает с его тощего тела, чуть ли не развратно оголяя одно плечо.</p><p>Джон тут же открывает второй глаз.</p><p>— Ты бегал <em>в этом</em>?</p><p>Сэм снова поднимает взгляд на отца, смотрит широко распахнутыми невинными глазами.</p><p>— Ну да, — отвечает он, пожимая одним — оголённым, острым — плечом. — А что?</p><p>— Привет, пап. — В комнате появляется Дин, рукой приглаживающий мокрые, торчащие в стороны волосы и одетый как обычно: в мешковатые джинсы и футболку с логотипом «Joe’s Crab Snack»². Он замирает как вкопанный рядом с братом, который лежит в кресле очень… соблазнительно — теперь, когда Джон видит на нём эти сумасшедшие шмотки, он может воспринимать это только так.</p><p>— Твой брат что, проиграл какое-то пари? — спрашивает он Дина со смешком — ему немного не по себе при одном взгляде на Сэма в такой двусмысленной одежде. Вот только Дин никак не реагирует на его слова, даже не моргает. Нахмурившись и крепко сжав челюсть, он пристально смотрит на Сэма — словно не верит своим глазам.</p><p>— Видимо, да — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавливает он после затянувшейся паузы и, облизнув нижнюю губу, наконец переводит взгляд на Джона: зрачки расширены, шея пунцовая от румянца.</p><p>— Так. Вы двое что, залезли в мой запас виски? — спрашивает Джон, рассматривая сыновей с всё растущим подозрением. — Если выпили всё до конца — клянусь богом, я вас…</p><p>— Я куплю тебе другую бутылку, — с чрезмерной готовностью перебивает Дин и поворачивается к отцу с обезоруживающей, мальчишеской улыбкой на губах — Джон грешным делом подумывает, не попали ли они под действие какого-то заклятья. Или, не дай бог, взяли какие-то таблетки у сумасшедшего урода из соседнего дома…</p><p>— Давайте закажем пиццу, — предлагает Сэм, резко захлопнув книгу и поднявшись с кресла; на бесконечно длинных ногах почти нет волос — чистое извращение. Он стоит рядом с Дином, с которым уже сравнялся ростом. Дин смотрит на Сэма, Сэм — на Джона.</p><p>— М-м… хорошо, — отвечает Джон, до боли в руке сжав горлышко пивной бутылки. Надо было всё-таки вытрясти заначку и наскрести на двенадцать штук. — Мне с колбасой и луком.</p><p>— Дин, пойдём, поможешь выбрать пиццу для нас. — Сэм переводит взгляд на брата, а Джон, чуть ли не одним глотком допив остатки пива, наблюдает. Сэм склоняет голову набок: волосы небрежно растрёпаны, одна затянутая в гетру ступня на другой, худое бедро изогнуто, будто он… <em>заигрывает</em>. Внутри у Джона ворочается что-то тёмное. Он тянется за второй бутылкой, открывает чуть дрожащими пальцами.</p><p>«Готов поспорить, что ты хочешь с мясом», — пошло, тихо шепчет Дин; это явно не предназначалось для ушей Джона. Его рука ложится Сэму на поясницу, и, когда тот поворачивается в сторону кухни, Джон совершенно отчётливо видит отметину на внутренней стороне его бедра — засос. Настолько высоко, что ни с чем другим не спутаешь. На вид свежий, яркий и <em>очень</em> глубокий — Джону кажется, что он даже может разглядеть следы зубов.</p><p>Он замирает на диване, ошарашенный внезапным пониманием: он стар, он слеп. И он в ужасе от собственных сыновей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Проходит две недели. То, что раньше творилось на выходных, теперь происходит по ночам. Джон выбирается из машины и, прихватив бряцающую при каждом шаге коричневую сумку, подходит к мотельному номеру, который они сняли в Уайз Ривер, Монтана, два дня назад. Стоит поздний сентябрь, вечера холодные, и он будто во сне преодолевает короткое расстояние от Импалы до мотеля в рассеянном оранжевом свете уличных фонарей.</p><p>Он пытается нащупать в переднем кармане джинсов ключ от номера, когда из-за двери доносится тихий, странный звук, заставляющий его застыть с ключом в дрожащих пальцах. Нахмурившись, Джон задерживает дыхание и прислушивается.</p><p>— Тш-ш, тише, — доносится из комнаты сквозь дешёвую хлипкую дверь. Дин. — Расслабься, просто расслабься.</p><p>На мгновение вновь воцаряется тишина — здесь. Но наверняка не по ту сторону двери. Рука Джона безвольно повисает вдоль тела, глаза расширяются в полумраке, он не может двигаться — ничего не может, только стоять и слушать, как самый страшный его кошмар претворяется в жизнь.</p><p>Следующий звук, который он слышит, — болезненный стон. Не знай Джон правды, он бы уже выбивал дверь и рвался в номер с пистолетом наготове. Но он-то знает правду.</p><p>Теперь — точно знает.</p><p>— <em>Дин! —</em> вскрикивает Сэм, и Джон тысячу раз слышал, как он произносит это слово, но ни разу — вот так. Ни разу, никогда. Словно Дин сжимает в пальцах сердце Сэма и медленно тянет его из груди.</p><p>— Просто впусти меня. У нас мало времени, малыш. Мало времени, он скоро вернётся. Ну давай, Сэмми, просто…</p><p>Ещё один вскрик, на сей раз — почти что всхлип, а следом стон Дина, дикий и грубый, так похожий на… Джона.</p><p>— Вот так. Вот так, братишка.</p><p>— Дин, пожалуйста… о <em>боже!..</em></p><p>— О боже, — шепчет Джон, губами задевая подгнившую под слоем краски деревянную дверь. Закрыв глаза, он молится, умоляет всех ангелов Мэри: пусть всё это окажется неправдой. Но он знает, что это — правда. Знает, что уже слишком поздно. Никакие молитвы не остановят то, что происходит за дверью.</p><p>Резкими, кошмарными наплывами к Джону приходит осознание: там, в этом мотельном номере, громко и грубо трахаются два его единственных сына. Он слышит неровный скрип кровати, визг пружин, сопровождающий каждый толчок Дина, и, судя по тому, что ритм почти сразу же становится бешеным, они занимаются этим уже далеко не в первый раз. Он слышит глухой стук, с которым спинка кровати ударяется о прискорбно тонкую стену, — интересно, слышит ли их вечно уставшая парочка из номера по соседству, видевшая их раньше, когда они втроём выгружались из Импалы? И если слышит, то что думает, кого из них представляет сношающимися, как собаки, в комнате за соседней дверью?</p><p>Он с трудом разбирает голоса Сэма и Дина, их тихий, на двоих шёпот, звуки их частого, тяжёлого дыхания — и поцелуев, слышных даже сквозь эту проклятую дверь. Низкие, жадные стоны Дина, трахающего своего младшего брата.</p><p>Отшатнувшись от двери, Джон на автопилоте бредёт обратно в машину — единственное безопасное место, которое у него осталось. Опускается на водительское место и смотрит вперёд, на эту дверь, которая уже давно должна была слететь с петель под натиском всего ужаса, всей тяжести творящегося за ней греха.</p><p>В его сумке три бутылки виски. Джон достаёт первую, открывает и подносит к губам, не замечая катящихся по щекам слёз: он думает только о том, что бы сделала Мэри, узнай она, во что он превратил их сыновей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Ты будешь доедать? — с набитым ртом уточняет Дин и, слизнув с губ остатки джема, вилкой нацеливается на последний кусочек бекона у Сэма на тарелке.</p><p>— Сейчас доем, — хмуро отзывается Сэм и склоняется над столом в попытке защитить свой бекон. — Придурок.</p><p>— Сучка, — чуть ли не мурлычет Дин на ухо Сэму, заставляя его вздрогнуть и отдёрнуться, а в следующий миг они вдвоём бросают на Джона наивные, хоть и осторожные взгляды. Джон, страдающий от похмелья и бессонной ночи, сидит над тарелкой с посоленным, поперченным, но так и нетронутым сэндвичем.</p><p>— С тобой всё хорошо, пап? — спрашивает его младший сын — недавно оттраханный младший сын, — и в его широко распахнутых глазах отражается по-детски непосредственная тревога, когда он наконец принимается за свой бекон. — Ты поздно вернулся.</p><p>— Всё отлично, — тихо отвечает Джон. Смотрит на Дина, который, наклонившись, откусывает бекон с другой стороны. Когда его блестящие от масла губы задевают ладонь Сэма, ни один из них не вздрагивает. — Решил перекинуться в карты с одними мужиками в баре. Потом пришлось отыгрываться.</p><p>— Я могу сесть за руль, — облизывая губы от бекона, предлагает Дин. — Сэмми сядет спереди, рядом со мной, а ты поспишь на заднем сиденье. До Су-Фолс долго ехать.</p><p>В этот момент Джон с ужасающей ясностью может представить их вдвоём: мокрых от пота, отчаянных, тесно сплётшихся в мотельной постели.</p><p>— Ладно, — на выдохе говорит он, разглядывая их прижатые друг к другу руки — ни дюйма пространства. Берёт наполовину пустую пачку «Мальборо», валяющуюся возле бутылки с кетчупом, вытаскивает сигарету и, зажав во рту, подпаливает зажигалкой. — Пусть будет так.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. «Cheap Trick» — американская рок-группа, основанная в 1973 году.<br/>2. «Joe’s Crab Snack» — техасская сеть кафе-закусочных, специализирующихся на блюдах из морепродуктов.</p><p>Помните: лучшая благодарность за перевод — переход по ссылке на оригинальный текст и жмаканье на «кудос»/«мне нравится» и любой (короткий, пусть даже переведённый гуглом) комментарий.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>